Sailor Earth:The Truth Story
by Kisa Kyuubi
Summary: This was but an idea i had out of boredom so read to find out who was Sailor Earth


Sailor Earth: The true Story

Hi Im Kisa decided to do a 1 shot seeing as I have writers block from the story im writing with Sakura. Anyways here it is I don't own Sailor moon and when I wrote this I was mad bored.

0000000000000000000-------------------------------------------------000000000000000

Usagi and the rest of the Senshi sat in Rei's shrine having a talk about the past, the present and the future. The told Tales of before they Even met all the way to what they

Where planning for their future.

"You know I always wondered all of you are planetary Senshi right?" said Usagi and the others nodded wondering were she was going with this. "And I'm a Senshi of the moon not a planet" she said. "Wow who knew you were capable of thinking Odango" said Rei receiving a glare from Usagi and making the others laugh.

"so were are you going with this Usagi-Chan?" asked Ami. "well how come there isn't a Sailor Earth??"Asked Usagi and they all blinked.

"Odango you are right for once…so Luna can you answer the princess?" Said Artemis as he started laughing at Luna's chocked face.

"I don't see you coming up with an answer Artemis"said Minako and Artemis just sweat dropped.

"I always figured that since earth had a prince not a princess that's why there was never a Senshi of earth" said Luna.

"That's a lame excuse Luna" said Minako and Luna glared at her. "But you should have searched for one either way" said Makoto as she brought some snacks along with Hotaru and Michiru.

"What if we ask Setsuna-mama if there has ever been a Sailor earth?" asked Hotaru as she set the snack in the table. "Yeah like that's gonna happen, Setsuna-san will probably say it against time rules blah blah blah" said Minako Making fun of the Senshi of time while the others tried to warn her.

"Actually Minako-chan I can tell about the Sailor earth candidate" said Setsuna from behind Minako making her jump and hide behind Artemis while the others laughed.

"There was a candidate for Sailor Earth? And we were never told?" said Rei "It wasn't important" said Setsuna and the stared at her as she grabbed a cup of tea.

"You see the candidate for Sailor Earth had all the qualities to be a Senshi, she was strong, smart, and cunning she would have been the inner Senshi second in command" said Setsuna and sip some tea.

"But what Happened?" asked Usagi in between bites and the others sweat dropped "yeah how did we end up having Odango here as a leader instead of Sailor Earth im sure that candidate was also resurrected from the Silver Millenium?"Asked Rei and Usagi threw a rice ball at her.

"Well you see she fell in love but her love was not reciprocated, she fell into despair and when the man she loved had fallen in love with some one that was not her she then disappeared and by the time the kingdom fell I believe she was already dead" said Setsuna as she got up and left.

"I wonder who was she" said Ami and Usagi got up with out a word and followed Setsuna leaving the Senshi confused.

She hurried hoping that Setsuna hadn't left trough the time gates after all she needed to talk to her about this Sailor Earth.

"Looking for me Princess?" asked Setsuna stepping out from a behind a tree.

"Setsuna-san… that candidate…was she?"Usagi tried to say the name but couldn't even make it come out.

"Yes it was Beryl who would have been Sailor Earth" said Setsuna and Usagi looked down "it was not your fault princess. You and the Prince were destined for each other" said Setsuna and left. Usagi started going back to the others.

"Hey Odango"said Haruka coming up the stairs of the shrine and notice her princess looking ratter troubled. "What's wrong Odango eh?"She asked.

Usagi related what Setsuna had told them and how she put two and two together and that Queen Beryl would have been a Sailor Senshi.

"I see well look at the bright side of how things went Koneko"said Haruka.

"And what would that be?" asked Usagi.

"Try picturing Beryl transforming into a Senshi" said Haruka and Usagi imagined queen Beryl Yelling Earth power and fighting along side them in a Sailor Fuku.

She shivered at seeing the old hag as a Senshi

"Eww that just creepy that's a disturbing image…I mean can old ladies even be Senshi?"Asked Usagi and Haruka started laughing.

"You know Koneko she wasn't so old" said Haruka but was being ignored as Usagi started imitating a Beryl fighting as a Sailor Senshi by the time the others came out and had been told about Beryl having been the candidate for sailor earth they had all dub her Sailor Granny.

"Beryl wasn't that old didn't you tell her Ruka-chan?"Asked Michiru as she saw Minako trying to figure what would Beryl's speech be.

"And you actually think they would listen to me Michi-chan"said Haruka and Michiru giggled knowing full well how the mind of the younger Senshi worked.

Mean while Luna and Artemis watched them from afar.

"Well im just glad it was a question about Sailor Earth ratter than why the Senshi wear Sailor Fuku's"said Artemis with a yawn.

"Yeah I think explaining that would get a certain Senshi really embarrassed and mad at the same time" said Luna and across from them Haruka Sneezed.

////////////////////////////*********************///////////////////////////

There it is done this was out of boredom so I know its stupid…Still R/R even if its flames I don't mind hahah and do read the story I co-written with grim reaper Sakura its called the neo Senshi of crystal Tokyo well bye bye ni


End file.
